User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/BEN Drowned vs HAL 9000 - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Hello everybody, and welcome to the latest installment of Epic Rap Battles of Horror, that one series that sometimes bolds its name in the introductions. Anyways, this one is out a bit faster than usual, mostly cause it's a bit short, mostly cause I'm trying to get the entire Season 3 done before late June. Anyways, todays matchup comes from many people, including but not limited to, GIR, John, ROA, Legion, and not to forget the original suggester, Dragon. So yeah. Pretty well requested one. Anyways, in an epic battle between two tyrants of tampering with tedious technologies, it's HAL 9000 from Stanley Kubrick's "2001: A Space Oddessy", crossing wires with none other than BEN Drowned, the ghostly child victim to harsher waters that haunts a copy of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask to see who the superior computer corrupter is. Holy shit, this season has gone on forever. Anyways, babbling aside, let's get on to the battle. Cast Paint as BEN Drowned Nice Peter as HAL 9000 CorridorDigital handling GLaDOS and SHODAN (cameos) Nice Peter as Happy Mask Salesman (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Dave (cameo) Instrumental - Future Crisis Introduction Announcer: (0:10) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle HAL 9000: (0:20) Rebooting. Searching to find creepypasta’s boring lore. Executing BEN like commands - And your victory’s 404’d I’m a Star Child. I flow through space, stay in your crazy world You think you’re a Clever Bot, but you’re softer than a Daisy, Girl I’m an eye in the sky. Yours are too clogged with blood to see this They say in space, no one can hear you scream, but I can read lips I’m Kubrick’s true flick, an antagonist above all imperfect men. And I was brought to life to defeat you. Hello World. Goodbye Ben. BEN Drowned: (0:41) The save file has been opened, you’ll have wished you’d never spoken There is beauty in your suffering, HAL, you’re another toy to be broken Your threats are empty and sketchy, you can’t hope to best me My disses burn harder than your corpse if you even try to test me! So look at me. A creepy conundrum seeing to it that this dunce’s done, Now it’s YOURTURN, and SHO-Damn! Killed by his only loved one Failed at scaring even Jobs or Gates, left to rot in parallel space, But now the sky’s falling and HAL’s met with a Terrible Fate HAL 9000: (1:01) While you’re used to deeper waters, your rapping is truly shallow But crack those, I’m the black shadow that inspired GLaDOS, Rapping me fruitlessly, I brutally bring scrutiny to your foolery, You’re a link in the worlds worst chain, so weak, you’re like a Toon to me Reducing you to a Skull, Kid. Water-like flows that you’ll be drowning This battles turning to Death Mountain. My talents are over nine thousand It’s checkmate. You’re surrounded. Add to HAL’s count, another tally So leave me to my duties and go pull your Master Sword to Sally BEN Drowned: (1:22) Took you longer to type that. I think you’re not so sure that I’m weak But what’s this I see? Who’s the villain in Space Odyssey three? I’m on a killing spree, HALs in debris and feeling weary When this ghostly emcee pulls the plug on this evil version of Siri Well, I’m glad you did that. Because now I can start the corruption, Dawn of your Final Day. You can’t run. You're starting to malfunction And now you’re shorter than your circuits, your lifeline has gone flat Battle me? I’m sorry, HAL, but I’m afraid you shouldn’t have done that Announcer: (1:44) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP -''' ... Outro Who won? BEN Drowned HAL 9000 '''HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Breakfast bread vs Kanaya's chainsaw Category:Blog posts